


Overdose

by LadyKae



Series: My Miraculous One Shots and Shorts [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Guilt, Identity Reveal, Love Potion/Spell, Magic, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Not gonna end how you think it is, One Shot, Potions, Prompt Fic, Smut, Wall Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKae/pseuds/LadyKae
Summary: When dosed with a love potion, Adrien shows a side of himself that Marinette hasn't seen before. Can she help him in the aftermath?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: My Miraculous One Shots and Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736878
Comments: 44
Kudos: 609





	Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> Another Oneshot written from a Mircaulous Fanworks Discord server Prompt, this one from Kilahti!
> 
> _The class is on a school trip and see a strange old lady selling potions on a marketplace. Including a "love potion." Marinette sees an opportunity and buys one so that she can mix it with Adrien's drink, but the potion seller warns her to only use a single drop because an overdose may have unexpected side-effects. Alya is being the helpful friend and since Marinette hasn't had much progress she decides to buy a love potion to mix with Adrien's drink because she is tired of watching Marinette be friendzoned. Nino, Juleka, Rose and Mylene do the same, all without knowledge of the others. Chloe also sees her opportunity to drug Adrien and make him finally forget about that Dupain-Cheng girl, she doesn't read the instructions and pours in half a bottle. ...Later in the evening Adrien thinks that his soda tastes a bit funny just before the effects kick in._
> 
> Some artistic license was taken to make it work out.

The spring air was cool and sweet, wafting down from the open skylight and through the room. Marinette was in the midst of typing a summary report, well trying to anyways. Her mind was elsewhere, focused on her crush and she felt a small spike of guilt. 

Even if it didn’t work, that gave her no right to mess with his feelings in such a way.

It didn’t matter if she was tired of being friendzoned, that didn’t give any sort of credence to the fact that she’d spiked his drink with a love potion. 

Since becoming the Guardian of the Miraculous three years prior, Marinette learned how to sense traces of real magic in a mundane world. While the whole of the class was attending a cultural festival at the Champs de Mars, she’d come across a nondescript cart with a peddler woman offering a means for her to secure her true love. Some people were skeptical while looking over the wares, but Marinette felt the tingle of the arcane radiating from the vials. The pulses of real magic, that it would work, was more than enough to convince her to purchase one, the temptation too great. Her selfish desires blinded her against his feelings on the matter, leaving her with the guilt in the after math.

_“Only a drop is needed, my dear. Any more than that will have consequences you would never expect.”_

So Marinette purchased the potion and a closed bottle of his favorite soda from a food vendor not long after. In her search for him, it wound up in the hands of no less than half a dozen people. Nino, Alya, Mylene, Rose, Juleka, and Chloe; of all people, handled it before she finally managed to give it to him. 

Only for him to put it in his bag to enjoy later.

Marinette hoped he forgot about it, to be honest. She picked up her phone, her blue eyes saddened as she typed out a text to him. She needed help remembering a term, and Adrien was known for soaking up cultural information like a sponge at times. Her expression softened when she saw him typing something in reply, though it disappeared after a moment, only to update their chat window a second later.

**Model Behavior : Do you mind if we facetime instead? I think I’ve been staring at the computer screen too long. My vision’s a little fuzzy.**

**Needle-less To Say : _That’s perfectly fine! This will keep my hands open to keep working on the report we need to hand in tomorrow._**

Marinette smoothed out her hair before her phone rang and she smiled as their screens focused. Her brow furrowed in worry when she saw his face was flushed and sweaty. “Adrien? Are you okay?” she asked.

The model nodded once as he propped his phone up before taking a sip of the soda in his hand. “I’m alright, Mari. Just finding it a little hard to concentrate is all,” he replied with a soft smile. He fell silent as he looked at her through the screen, his eyes roaming her face as if in a trance. “Your hair’s down,” he whispered absently, pulling at the collar of his shirt as if he were overheated.

Marinette blushed, scooping the raven tresses to one side of her neck in her nervousness. Last time she had it down around him, both he and Kagami mentioned she looked beautiful. “Well, I normally take it down when I’m getting ready for bed,” she began with a small shrug, unable to meet his eyes on the screen. “Working on this report though was giving me a headache and I needed some measure of relief.”

The sound of him sucking in a ragged breath at the mere utterance of the word had Marinette wondering if he was really okay. “Adrien?” Her eyes finally fell on the bottle in his hand, her stomach growing heavier with each passing second.

Oh, god.

That was the drink she gave him. She knew it was because she put a small heart on the label to differentiate it from the others she’d purchased earlier. 

“I’m okay, Mari, just— I kinda wanna run my hands through your hair. It looks very shiny and soft, and I—” Adrien paused as he capped the drink, his green eyes veritably glowing through the screen as he drank her in all over again. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous…”

Marinette blushed a deeper crimson, stammering out a thank you as she measured the look he was affixing her with. This is not the reaction he should be having with only one drop. She’d made sure of that. It was supposed to make him flirtatious and solicitous for a date, nothing more, nothing less! 

He shouldn’t be looking at her like he wanted to devour her. 

Incidentally, Marinette found herself growing hot under that hooded gaze. The thoughts swimming through her head all but screamed that she wanted to be devoured.

Adrien’s fingers found the buttons closest to his neck. “I know this is out of left field, but think you can help me get some of that relief?” he purred.

Marinette’s teeth worried her lower lip as she watched, entranced, as Adrien fully unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. There was no undershirt on today, so each loosened fastening revealed smooth, taut flesh. She wanted to kiss, nibble, and lick her way down that glorious expanse.

“Hmmmm…I like the idea of that too, Mari,” he whispered, his voice rich and husky with want, startling her at the same time. Did she say that thought out loud?! He smirked at her through the screen, the expression familiar and not at the same time. “No, you didn’t say it aloud, but you mouthed it. I’ve grown very adept at reading lips as of late.”

“Oh.” That was the only thing she could think of at that little tidbit of knowledge. Again, her lower lip was worried between her teeth, and Adrien hissed delightedly at the sight.

“You keep that up, Mari, I’ll find a way to put those lips to use.”

That served to pull Marinette from her stupor and she scooted her chair back a bit. She was still wracking her brain trying to figure out if she’d added more than a single drop to the drink or not, but she wasn’t going to let him suffer the consequences. Not when it was her fault. She dug deep to draw upon her Ladybug courage to get her through what was going to happen next. 

Adrien wanted to have phone sex, with her.

She’d never hear the end of it from Alya if she passed this up.

“In what ways would you do that, Adrien?” she cooed. She peeled one side of her cardigan away, exposing one creamy arm and shoulder to him.

She could still see Adrien’s face clear as day, his pupils blown wide as if high or drunk. He licked his lips as one hand ran through his hair, touseling the blond locks into messiness. “Kissing them, tasting them, for starters,” he purred. The delicate _tink-tink_ of his belt being loosened swam into her ears, soon followed by the sound of his zipper. “Then I’d take you up on your offer. I want to feel your mouth on me, Mari.”

Marinette felt a rush of heat flood her veins as she pulled her arm from the other sleeve of her cardigan, shucking the garment off to the side and out of the way. “I want to taste you too, Adrien. I—” she paused blushing crimson once again as she played with her hair. “—I’ve always wanted more than what we have,” she admitted. One hand fingered the hem of the spaghetti strap tank she was wearing, rolling it up a little ways to expose her midriff for him to see. “I’ve always wanted it to be you. I want to feel your hands and mouth on me.” She pulled the shirt away, revealing a cute little pink lace bra. Her fingers lingered at the snap of her jeans next, before they opened it and tugged at the zipper. While she had no way of knowing if he’d discarded his pants or not, Marinette was going to give Adrien a show he’d never forget now that she had his attention. A wanton moan came through the receiver as her matching panties came into view and Marinette could see one hand moving in a slow up and down motion. 

In fact she could make out the weeping head of his cock at the bottom of the frame.

Emboldened by his reaction to her, Marinette continued, her hands sweeping along her body in different directions. The hand at her breasts tugged one free from the bra, her fingers going right for the nipple. “I want to feel your mouth here, teasing and tasting all at once. I can already feel your teeth—AH!” Marinette gave the peaked bud a slight pinch, throwing her head back as she imagined him doing that to her. The sound of his breathing was ragged as he watched her tease herself.

“More than that, Adrien, I want your tongue here.” She pressed against the crotch of her panties, mashing her clit in the process. Her fingers went on automatic, running circles around the bundle of nerves. She swore she could feel his tongue on her fevered skin, indulging in her sweetness like she was ambrosia. “Oh god!” she moaned, unable to tear her gaze away from the beautiful man on her phone. 

His expression was a tortured one. “Show me, Mari. Please…” he begged, whimpering as his tugs hastened. 

Marinette reached behind her, unsnapping her bra and peeling it off. A soft whine filtered through as her breasts swam into his line of sight. “I want to feel your hands all over me, Adrien,” she whimpered. She slipped her fingers under the elastic of her underwear, sliding them down her thighs and calves. He watched her hungrily, his expression was one of desperation, one seeking culmination. She wanted to give it to him. “Most of all, I want to feel you here.” Marinette spread her legs, giving him the barest glimpse of her lower lips before her hand delved between her folds once again. 

Adrien’s breathing was heavy as he gave her another wanton moan. Was this not enough for him to reach his zenith? Surely he was getting close? If it wasn’t, well, she had the means of pushing him over the edge.

“I want you to fuck me, Adrien,” she breathed out tremulously, moaning as she plunged two fingers into her waiting sex.

“Shit! Mari! I can’t—” Another moan swam through the air as he pushed back from his desk. “—I’ll be right there. PLAGG! CLAWS OUT!”

The line died on his end with those words, though Marinette’s blue eyes went wide in disbelief. 

Adrien called for Plagg and Plagg’s transformation phrase.

Adrien was her dorky, pun loving partner.

He was Chat Noir!

And now he was on his way here and horny as fuck.

How fast would he get here? Would his arousal slow him down or augment his speed?

Marinette pushed herself out of the chair, looking for something, for anything to cover herself with. She slipped her panties back on, along with the cardigan, but the resounding **_THUNK_ ** from above her told her she was already out of time. 

Chat Noir dropped down into the room, his pupils still blown wide and his breathing not at all labored from the exertion to get here as fast as he did. His skin was glistening with sweat, his gaze locked on her as she froze in the middle of the room. Despite the distance between them, she could feel the unadulterated sexual energy pouring off of him. “Tell me to leave, Marinette,” he whispered.

“I won’t do that, Adrien,” she replied, taking a tentative step towards him. He rose from his crouched position on the floor, coming to his full height. “Tell me what you need.”

Chat’s eyes hooded as he leaned in, placing a gentle kiss to the skin right behind her ear. “I want to make your fantasies a reality, Mari. Words and visuals can only go so far after all. I **_need_ ** to feel your touch, to feel you tremble beneath me.” His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to her, his warm breath fanning over the sensitized skin of her neck. “I wanna fuck you too,” he added, his voice tapering off into a purr.

Marinette was trembling as one hand rose of its own volition, threading into the hair at the base of his neck. Drawing upon her Ladybug courage one last time, she met his gaze. Desire was readily mirrored back from his eyes to hers, but she was surprised to see the affection underneath it.

“There’s one last thing I need to know before I can do that though,” he whispered. One hand swept the cardigan back over her shoulder, peeling it away from her body. “Did you mean it? That you’ve always wanted more than what we had?”

“I’ve been in love with you since you gave me your umbrella,” Marinette replied, her eyes closing as he drew closer. His other hand worked the rest of the cardigan off, coming to a rest against her spine as he pulled her flush against him. She could feel his arousal throbbing against her hip.

The look on his face was incredulous as he looked down at her. “That long?” he breathed out. Marinette nodded, her fingers toying with the fettered strands of blond along his nape. Shaking his head, his mouth slotted over hers, only after whispering the detransformation phrase. One of his hands came up to cradle the back of her head while the other smoothed down the damp skin of her back, delving under the elastic before splaying out across one toned butt cheek. “I’ve been wanting more too, but I didn’t know how to ask you,” he admitted against her lips.

Marinette’s body burned brighter at that statement and she jumped up against him, locking her legs over his hips. “Then want no longer,” she told him before lowering her mouth to his. 

Adrien groaned in delight as he clamored up the steps to her loft bed, their mouths otherwise occupied. Marinette moaned, unabashedly, when her back hit the crisp sheets, her body arching up into his. Adrien was only in his jeans and boxer briefs, the fly still undone, though he must have taken the time to tuck himself back in before transforming. He left her lips, pressing open mouthed kisses into her jaw, and neck before migrating lower.

She cried out in exaltation when his lips wrapped around one pert nipple, his teeth lightly pinching it, just in the manner she told him she’d always fantasized about. “Adrien!” she gasped, her fingers attempting to find purchase against his shoulders. 

“God, you taste good,” he murmured against her tit. He made a big show of taking a deep breath, his gaze meeting hers, his green eyes still alight with arousal. “You smell even better. Divine even.” He lavished the same amount of attention on the other mound, making Marinette writhe beneath his touch. He trailed his kisses lower, his tongue sweeping across the lines and divots her abdomen made before catching the band of her underwear in his teeth. 

Marinette held her breath as he pulled them away, though she lifted her hips to aid his venture. Adrien’s palms were warm and soothing as he spread her thighs, the look on his face one of utter reverence as he situated himself between them. 

Adrien gave her a small smirk before casting a quick glance to the door in the floor nearby. “I’m not risking your dad coming up here, am I?” he asked. His tongue ran against the soft, toned skin of her inner thigh, his eyes never leaving hers.

Marinette shook her head as she struggled to find the words. “Still at the Cultural Festival. They’re staying with the booth through the weekend,” she told him. 

“Good,” he purred out, the sound of the word becoming rumbly and drawn out as he purred his contentment. His tongue peeked out again, this time tracing small circles on the other thigh as Marinette wriggled in her impatience. “That means I get to hear you scream my name when I do this.”

Lightning must have struck her, because that was all she felt as Adrien’s tongue laved her, gathering her flavor before traveling up to her clit. Marinette cried out, her back arching and both hands fisting in the blond locks she could reach. Her hips bucked, though Adrien held her in place to feast at her core. 

The sensations of feeling his lips and tongue at her most sensitive place were unlike any of the self love sessions she’d partaken in over the years. It was like fire and lightning all at once, heating her blood and electrifying every fiber of her body. She shook, writhed, and cried out in delectation, and Adrien drank in the praise as he brought her closer to the precipice. 

Marinette jolted as she felt his finger at her entrance, gathering her wetness along the tip before sinking it into her body. “Oh fuck! Adrien!” she cried at the sudden, but welcome, sensation. Her hips bucked again, moving with his fingers as he added yet another to her tight channel. His lips sealed over her clit, suckling the bundle of nerves in an effort to take her all the way. “Oh _Chaton_ ! _Minou_! YES!”

Adrien purred upon hearing those two nicknames fall from her lips, the deep rumble of it more powerful than any vibrator or bullet she’d tested before. Marinette shattered as her orgasm peaked, her thighs quivering on either side of his head. He groaned as he drank down her release, his tongue moving from her clit to her center, delving as deep as he could get for the cream she was offering him. 

Marinette’s chest heaved as she fought to catch her breath, her eyes closed as Adrien kissed his way back up her body. Once he was stretched out over her, Marinette flipped their positions, fully intent on returning the favor. Her lips locked onto his neck, gently suckling the skin there before she traveled lower. She knew she couldn’t leave any marks, not where they’d be seen at least. She smirked as she formed a tight seal against his collar bone, his fingers threading into her mussed raven strands as he gasped in delight. His hips bucked blindly, seeking out friction to help ease the desire burning through their veins. She released him with an audible pop, and she smirked at her handiwork. 

She resumed her journey south, laughing to herself as Adrien tried to pull her back to his lips. “Nah ah ah, Kitty. It’s my turn. You said you wanted this too,” she whispered before swirling her tongue around his nipple. Her hand trailed down his abdomen, going to the band of his boxer briefs as she followed the trail in a reverent fashion. Her blue eyes watched his face flicker between lust, agony, and relief with each passing sweep of her teeth and tongue. His hand was still buried in her tresses, subtly directing her path as she inched lower still. 

Her fingers traced the outline of his cock through the thin material of his underwear, and she gave him another naughty grin as she curled her fingers under the waistband before drawing both articles of clothing down his long legs. 

“Mari, please,” Adrien whined, his chest heaving as he tilted his head to the side to watch her better. 

“Tell me what you want me to do, Adrien,” she murmured, kissing the inside of his hip as she gave him a sultry smoulder. Her pink tongue swept out again, sampling the sweat from his skin. 

Adrien trembled at the sight and feel of it, releasing a low caterwaul that filled the room. Again, she bit her lip, though this time his thumb was right there to release it from between her teeth. “I want to feel those luscious lips around my hard cock,” he groaned. His eyes were like hard emeralds in the low light of the loft, still aglow from the lust roaring through his veins. 

Marinette blushed even as she gave him a sultry grin, flicking her tongue out to lick the tip. His fingers tightened in her hair, making her gasp at the feeling it sent through her body. She let out a soft moan before wrapping her mouth around the head of his cock and sinking down. When she couldn’t fit any more in her mouth, she came back up, feeling his hand tremble as pleasure hijacked every nerve. She wrapped a hand around the base, bringing that up as she pulled him into the warm cavern of her mouth once more. Adrien moaned loudly, his head flung back into her pillows. Marinette settled into a rhythm, stimulating her lover with varying degrees of suction and tightness from her hand as she hastened her pace. 

“Fuck! Mari!” His breathy gasp filled her ears between the slurping noises she made around his hard dick. 

She released him with a pop, licking the whole of his shaft from root to tip several times. “You taste so fucking good, Adrien,” she purred before taking him in her mouth again. She moaned around his flesh, making him cry out as his grip tightened.

“Oh god! Mari, I’m—” His words trailed as Marinette sucked at him harder, her tongue swirling around the flange on every upstroke. His hips bucked up once as he pulled her flush against his pelvis, a guttural groan tearing itself from his throat as he spent himself in the back of her throat.

The magic of potion must have infused it, because the taste of it reminded her of her favorite confections. 

Adrien was gasping for breath when his grip finally loosened and Marinette was grinning like a cheshire cat as she kissed her way back up his body. He moaned as her lips found his, and his arms wrapped around her, keeping her tight against him for a moment. Without warning, the world inverted as Adrien flipped her back onto the mattress, his lips pressing into all the sweet spots he’d learned earlier. His arousal, once again swelled to full capacity, brushed against her leg as he started working her back to a fever pitch.

Just how potent was more than one drop?!

It didn’t matter at this point, Marinette was resolved to help release him from the potion’s influence. In theory, if she could help him work the lust out of his system, that should free him from the potion’s hold. If that was the case, she couldn’t leave her partner to suffer for the mistake she’d made after all. In the end, Marinette promised herself that she’d tell him the truth tomorrow after school. Even if he hated her for it. If she had to, she’d find and train a new Ladybug to fight akumas with him.

“Protection?” Adrien whispered against her ear. His fingers were teasing and pinching at her nipples once more, making her gasp and mewl against him. 

“In the drawer above us,” she replied, her breath hitching as he palmed the whole of her mound and gave it a light squeeze. Marinette’s fingers latched onto his cock, pumping the shaft a few times as he rose to his knees.

Adrien went stiff as he looked in the drawer, though he relaxed after a moment before pulling out one of the foil packages. There was a tender look in his eyes as he stretched out against her again, not allowing for any space between them. “Marinette.” Her name was like a prayer on his lips as he rutted slowly against her, his lips descending to hers to deepen the connection. 

Marinette rolled them back over, her hips swiveling and grinding against his. “Adrien,” she whimpered, needy and wanton all at once. “Please, I need—”

Adrien lifted her up, pulling the condom from the wrapper before sheathing his hard cock in the barrier. “Top or bottom?” he asked.

Marinette’s eyes glittered down at him as she pulled his hands to her hips. “I want to ride you,” she hummed out, her gaze hooded and enticing as she straddled his hips once more. He throbbed between them, his teeth catching his lower lip as he reacted to her spoken desire. “It feels like you want me to ride you too, _mon Chaton_.” She grasped his cock, guiding him to her entrance before sinking down on his rigid flesh.

Adrien groaned, his jaw going slack as her tight heat enveloped him. “M-My L—Marinette.” 

Marinette rolled her hips, caging Adrien against her bed as she moaned in delight. She lowered her mouth to his ear, catching the outer shell of it between her teeth as he thrust up into her in perfect counter to her own movements. “Don’t you mean ‘My lady’, Minou?” She felt his breath hitch before he moaned. “I hate the fact that you were right. I did fall for that ridiculously handsome face of yours. I hope you’re happy, Chat, because you finally wooed Ladybug.”

Marinette screamed as the world inverted once again, though Adrien was on his knees and upright as he hooked her legs over his elbows. He guided himself back into her before pulling her into his stroke. It was like something within him snapped, she didn’t know if it was referring to him as his alter ego or her telling him the truth. She cried out at his thorough possession, their hips nothing but a blur of movement in the heat of their passion. Adrien only paused long enough to gather her against him, turning them both to the wall. Marinette gasped as her back hit the cool surface, though she arched into him as he resumed his steady thrusts. 

His mouth found hers, their tongues dancing and entwining in the same manner as their bodies, doubling his possession of her. Adrien whimpered something against her lips, something she didn’t catch as she gave voice to the pleasure he was giving her. His lips wrapped around her earlobe, pulling against her miraculous with the gentlest of tugs. Her body coiled tight at the feeling. She was already so close!

“I love you, Marinette,” he moaned in her ear.

She released like a wound up spring, her body arching high off the wall as she clamped down on his invading length. Marinette shuddered as she undulated against him, riding out the waves of her orgasm as she held him tight, sobbing out her love in response. It must have been too much for him to take, because Adrien stiffened and came within her within seconds of her hitting her peak. 

Adrien slowly lowered her back down to the bed, pulling out of her and discarding the condom before curling around her back. Marinette turned to face him, nestling her head under his chin and smiling as she felt the thundering of his heart under her palm. 

“You okay now?” she asked, albeit still a little out of breath. She’d go downstairs to get them a couple glasses of water in a minute. She just needed this, needed to feel him hold her like he was never going to let her go. 

“I don’t feel like I’m going to self-combust any more, if that’s what you mean,” he replied with a touch of humor. “You know, that soda you gave me earlier tasted a little weird.”

Marinette’s heart sank at those words.

“You stopped at that potion cart, didn’t you?” Adrien queried, tilting her chin up so she’d look at him. 

Marinette nodded as she looked away. “I don’t understand though. I swear I only used one drop. It was only supposed to make you flirty, but even now, I feel guilty. I shouldn’t have tried to mess with your feelings like that, Adrien, and I’m sorry.”

“Lucky for you, I stopped at that cart and asked some pretty in depth questions,” he replied as he sat up. “That potion you slipped in? It doesn’t work if the person is already in love. In our case, if the first one the imbiber sees is the one they love—” Adrien blushed a deep red as he looked away from her a moment, scratching the back of his neck. “—Well, what just happened between us is the supposed result. If anything, I’d like to go back tomorrow to make sure of that.”

Marinette processed that information, her cheeks quickly turning bright pink. “You mean it turns from a love potion into a lust potion?!” she squeaked.

Adrien couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled forth at her reaction and he pulled her back into his arms with a contented sigh. “You got it in one, Bugaboo. I shouldn’t have expected anything less from you. You’ve always been incredibly smart,” he whispered, closing his eyes. His fingers threaded through her hair a few times before he spoke again. “Still, I don’t think one drop should have caused that big of a reaction. It seems a little excessive to be honest.”

Marinette nodded against his chest. “We’ll find out tomorrow. Ugh, now I don’t wanna finish my report. I just wanna cuddle now,” she groused.

Adrien chuckled, the sound of it warm and rich in her ear. “C’mon, m’lady. We’ve gotta keep on top of our schoolwork, no matter what superheroing throws at us. Why did you text me earlier, by the way?”

Marinette wracked her tired brain, but for the life of her she couldn’t remember and she told him as such. Well, if anything, she’d figure it out soon enough. She sat up, climbing down the stairs to the lower level of her room. “Did you want anything to eat or drink? Potion free this time, of course?”

Adrien chuckled as he jumped down to join her, grabbing his jeans and boxer briefs to pull them back on. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips before he gave her his signature Chat Smirk. “Like I need a lust potion to want you?” he countered flirtatiously. 

Marinette’s cheeks tinged pink, but she smiled all the same as she pulled a light nightgown out of her chest of drawers. “I’m still sorry for that,” she whispered.

Adrien’s arms wrapped around her as he pressed kitten kisses to her neck. “Let’s talk to the peddler woman before we go taking blame,” he whispered against her ear. “Besides, I get the feeling if our positions were reversed, I would have died one very happy death. I can see the epitaph now: Fucked to death by Ladybug. Worth it!”

Marinette couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. “I should probably call Tikki out of hiding now that you know,” she said as she leaned over to open the hatch to the lower levels.

Adrien shrugged as he zipped up his jeans and refastened his belt. “I think she already made herself scarce to where Plagg is when I went into the drawer for a condom. Not sure why she was hiding there of all places, but I caught her mid munch on a chocolate chip cookie,” he replied, his tone nonchalant. Adrien gave her another tender smile as they descended to the main portion of the apartment, pulling her back into his embrace once they cleared the stairs. “You know, it means a lot to me that you trusted me enough to tell me. I would have understood if you hadn’t.”

Marinette pulled him in, giving him a kiss that stole his breath. “Well, you revealed yourself to me. Not how I thought it was going to happen for that matter, but nonetheless, I wasn’t going to keep hiding from you. Not when both the boys I loved were one and the same.”

Adrien hummed happily as he kissed her again. “You keep saying things like that, we’re going to end up back in your bed without anything to eat or drink,” he growled out playfully. 

Marinette gave him a positively wicked grin with a wink. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

They stood there, staring at one another for a moment before Adrien grinned, hauling Marinette over his shoulder before going back up the stairs. 

“You asked for it!”

* * *

Marinette was exhausted by the time she walked into school the next morning. Luckily, it was a little on the cooler side, so she had an excuse to wear a turtleneck. It was needed, considering Adrien left more than one mark against the column of her neck at the start of round two. She plopped into her normal seat beside Alya, muttering a greeting before sinking her head against her arms for a small cat nap.

“You okay over there, girl?” asked the reporter.

“Exhausted, but yeah, I’m good,” she replied with a dreamy smile on her face.

“Soooo, do you know if Adrien saw you after drinking that soda you got for him yesterday? I know it was for him because you marked it with a heart,” Alya asked as she leaned in close.

Marinette stiffened at the question. “Why do you ask?”

Alya had the grace to look sheepish. “I might have hit that potion cart yesterday and added a drop to the drink,” she admitted.

Nino stuttered for a second before he looked around. “Um Al, I did too!” he hissed. “The woman said to only use one drop period!”

A soft cough pulled their attention behind them. “If we’re talking about yesterday, I added a drop too,” Mylene whimpered.

“Oh my goodness! I did too!” Rose gasped.

“Um, same here,” Juleka muttered.

Marinette got to her feet to say something, but shouting from outside the door brought the whole class’ attention to the front of the room.

“Why isn’t it working?! I know for a fact I put enough in there to make you head over heels for me, Adrikins! I dumped more than half the vial in there!” Chloe screeched.

Adrien pinched the bridge of his nose as he set his bag down at his normal desk. “That explains a lot, to be honest,” he muttered. He looked up, noting a few guilty looking faces among the crowd. “Raise your hands if you added a drop to the drink Mari got me yesterday.”

Four other hands raised, though he already knew about Marinette’s involvement.

“For the record, that potion doesn’t work on someone who’s already in love. Second, you guys damn near overdosed me last night! Especially considering you added ten times the recommended amount, Chloe! Just be lucky that the side effects were nonlethal,” Adrien scolded. His gaze lingered on Marinette for a long moment before he leaned over her desk, planting a sensuous kiss against her lips. “Then again, I didn’t hear any complaints from my girlfriend where it mattered, either, last night.”

It was funny how that little statement made the entire class lose their collective shit.


End file.
